In many current applications, track pins that are surrounded by track rotating track bushings produce galling between the track pin and the bushing. This increases the friction that may occur between the track pin and bushing over time. This problem is exacerbated when lubrication fails and the track chain assembly is under a high load and rotating at a low speed. This scenario may create heat and further galling and or sticking or other malfunctioning of the track chain assembly as the track chain assembly rotates about the idler wheel(s), drive sprocket, and support rollers, etc. Eventually, the track chain assembly or portions thereof, or other components of the undercarriage of a machine using the track chain assembly may need to be replaced. This may lead to down time, maintenance costs, warranty costs, and reduced profitability of the mining, earth moving, construction, and agricultural or other similar endeavor employing the machines using such track chain assemblies.
To alleviate these problems, track bushings that have lobed or scalloped surfaces have been developed that tend to reduce the galling. However, current designs have not always been able to solve the problem to a needed or desirable extent. These previous designs may also be more expensive than desirable.
Accordingly, a track pin design that is better able to prevent or reduce galling or is more economical to produce is warranted.